Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and a rotor. The rotor typically includes a rotatable hub having one or more rotor blades attached thereto. A pitch bearing is typically configured operably between the hub and a blade root of the rotor blade to allow for rotation about a pitch axis. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
During operation, the gearbox may need to be repaired uptower due to normal wear and tear and/or excessive loading. For example, in some instances, the trunnion pins that secure the gearbox to the bedplate via the torque arms and/or their corresponding bore holes may become worn. More specifically, the trunnion bore holes may experience severe galling due to excessive loading and may become egg-shaped. As such, the gearbox may become displaced as the lose pins become ineffective at restraining the gearbox during operation. Repair of such pins is difficult, if not impossible, as the gearbox typically shifts during operation and is too heavy to move uptower.
As such, an improved apparatus for repairing damaged trunnion bores and pins would be advantageous. Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to a gearbox repair apparatus configured to repair such bores uptower, as well as install new trunnion pins.